So She Dances
by angellwings
Summary: Dom was frozen in the doorway. He hadn’t been expecting to be greeted by what he saw now. A soft smile came over his face. He’d just come up to grab the Lysol from the bathroom in the loft, but was much happier with what he’d found.


So She Dances

By angellwings

* * *

_**A waltz for the chance I should take,**_

_**But how will I know where to start?**_

_**She's spinning between constellation and dreams.**_

_**Her rhythm is my beating heart.**_

_**So she dances, **_

_**In and out of the crowd, **_

_**Like a glance.**_

_**This romance is from afar calling me silently.**_

_**I can't keep on watching forever.**_

_**I'd give up this view just to tell her.**_

* * *

Dom was frozen in the doorway. He hadn't been expecting to be greeted by what he saw now. A soft smile came over his face. He'd just come up to grab the Lysol from the bathroom in the loft, but was much happier with what he'd found. They had all sent Fran upstairs to take a break while they took care of all the cleaning that needed to be done before closing. As a group they had decided that would be the only fair thing to do since they'd left her alone at the restaurant while they fought for most of the day. While attempting to mop they'd run out of Lysol hence why he was frozen in the doorway of the loft.

He'd come upstairs and found Fran dancing. By herself. It was a waltz. Her hands were held up as if she was dancing with an invisible companion. One hand was where this man's shoulder would be and the other was poised as if someone were holding it up, and she was gently waltzing in circles around the room. This was what he liked about Fran. This was what struck him the most about her. She had a childlike quality to her, but at the same time she seemed to have grown up faster than necessary. They hadn't had much of a chance to talk about either of their families. He knew Fran lived a block and a half away, in a studio apartment, alone. Which she'd told him was why she spent as much time as she could at JKP.

His smile grew even wider when he noticed her eyes were closed and there was a book resting on the seat of RJ's chair. He knew then what was happening. She was imagining a scene from whatever book she was reading this week. Fran had charmed him from the minute she'd spoken. He still couldn't quite figure out what it WAS that had captured him at first glance. She was different, he remembered thinking that after their first chat. After all his years at Pai Zhuq he was used to women who were a little closed off when it came to certain things about him. Like his affection for practical jokes, and the disorganized way he tended to go about things.

But for all Fran's reading and obvious common sense she seemed more open to Dom's playful personality than anyone he'd met in a long time. He'd also noticed she had a disorganized quality about her as well. Which was mostly due to her klutzy and nervous habits. Now that he'd known her a while he found himself even more enthralled by her. The Fran Babbling, as he had taken to calling it, never ceased to amuse him. The way she worried about little things until they worked their way to seeming like huge things was another habit he'd gotten used to and found entertaining.

The question he'd been struggling with lately though was what he should do about it or if he **should** do anything about it. He'd admitted a while ago that he had feelings for the petite brunette, but as for how to tell her that? He still had no clue.

Suddenly Fran tripped, and without thinking Dominic moved forward to catch her. He caught her and steadied her under her elbows. He noticed her face had begun to turn pink, and her eyes darted around the room to look at anything but him. He cleared his throat, and deliberately caught her eyes.

"Need a partner?" He grinned hopefully.

"I can't believe you saw that," she gulped. "I mean I thought everyone was downstairs or else I would have never done that. Not here anyway—I mean I never would have done that anyway. Oh great Fran, make yourself look like a pathetic loser why don't you?"

"Fran?" Dom interrupted with a chuckle.

"Yes?" She asked nervously.

"I was serious. I mean I'm not too good at the dancing thing, but I could give it a try," he told her with a soft smile.

"Really?" She asked in shock.

He grinned, "Yeah, where did you learn to waltz anyway?"

"Cotillion. My parents thought it would help with my klutzy habits and help me to socialize more," she told him.

"Did it?" He asked.

"Not really, it just enlarged the number of people I was embarrassed in front of," she said with a nervous laugh.

"I don't see why you were embarrassed. You were dancing really well from where I stood," he told her softly.

"I was?"

He nodded, "I thought you were extremely graceful."

She scoffed, "Until I tripped."

He chuckled, "If it helps**,** you tripped beautifully."

She rolled her eyes and shoved him lightly, "Thanks a lot."

"Well, it's true. Now, care to show me how to waltz?" He asked.

"I'd better not. You'd should get Lily to teach you. I'll probably end up sending you to the hospital," Fran answered sadly as she began to walk away. Dominic gently placed a hand on her shoulder and turned her back around to face him.

"But I don't want Lily to teach me. I want to learn from you," he told her softly and seriously. He held out his hand for her to take, "Dance with me?"

Fran looked shocked and ecstatic at the same time. She nodded eagerly and placed her hand in his, "If you really want me to."

"Believe me, Frannie, I do," he told her as she placed her other hand on his shoulder.

* * *

_Thanks goes out to DJ Rocca for betaing this one!_

_Okay so how was that? Bad? Good? Terrible? Great? I really want to know…_

_Believe it or not this is the first time I've written a one-shot for a season that was currently airing. So, I'm a little nervous about this one. _

_Enjoy! _

_angellwings_


End file.
